Freudige Festlichkeiten im Hause Black
by Rabasta
Summary: [OneShot]Eine äußerst freudige Festlichkeit steht im Hause Black an. Die Hausherrin Sirius´Mutter feiert Geburtstag.


**Autoren: **BadLittleGirl & Lenorea  
**Titel**: Freudige Festlichkeiten im Hause Black  
**Genre: **Parodie  
**Inhalt: **Eine äußerst freudige Festlichkeit steht im Hause Black an. Die Hausherrin (Sirius´Mutter) feiert Geburtstag.  
**AN:** Die Namen von Sirius´ Eltern, Chepheus und Olive, sind aus der Geschichte „Fixsterne" von cennet übernommen.  
Zudem ist zu beachten, dass kursiv-geschriebenes nicht die wirklichen Handlungen bzw Reden darstellen soll. Diese sind alberne, schriftstellerische Ergüsse, die uns während des Schreibens von einer hoheren Macht eingegeben wurden und gegen die wir uns nicht wehren konnten.  
**Widmung:** Wir widmen diese Parodie unsererm Lieblings-Learochen zum Geburtstag! Happy Birthday!  
**Disclaimer: **Alle aus den HP-Büchern bekannten Personen gehören Rowling. Geschreibsel und Ideen uns.

* * *

Diese Parodie hat im Parodiewettbewerb auf _harrypotter-fans.de_ den 2. Platz erreicht ein bisschen angeben muss

* * *

**Freudige Festlichkeiten im Hause Black**

Es war ein Freitag der 13. und sogar das Wetter schien das zu wissen, denn es tobte ein furchtbares Unwetter über Großbritannien. Und nicht nur an Grimmauldplace knarrte das alte Gebälk verheißungsvoll. Ein Blitz jagte den anderen und würde die Bewohner des altehrwürdigen Gebäudes wohl jedes Mal erschrocken zusammenzucken lassen, wenn es sich bei besagten Bewohnern nicht um die äußerst kühne Gattung der Blacks gehandelt hätte.  
_(Bevorzugte Beute: möglichst Muggel, oder im Notfall von akutem Nahrungsmangel auch Halbblüter.  
Beliebtester Lebensraum: Luxuriöse Villen mit niedere Lebewesen beeindruckender Ausstattung.  
Natürliche Feinde: Jäger schwarzer Magier, auch genannt Auroren.)  
_Und doch passte dieses Wetter wie die Hauselfenköpfe auf die heimische Treppe zu dieser sich ereignenden Festlichkeit. Die Vorbereitungen liefen schon seit dem Morgengrauen auf Hochtouren, die Hauselfen wuselten wie aufgeschreckte Doxys in den Stockwerken herum und auch die glückwunschüberbringenden Heuler ließen nicht lange auf sich warten, was so manches Familienmitglied aus der nächtlichen Ruhe riss. Ein besonders gewagtes Exemplar fluchte mit den aufgefallensten Verwünschungen die gesamte Nachbarschaft wach.  
„Du ´ast mich mit Igor, Barty und Nicholas betrogen, doch dann diese Liaison mit Chepheus, mein Brüder, du dreckige Schüftin!" dröhnte es durch ganz Black Manor und sorgte dafür, dass besagter Bruder seine Frau Olive im elterlichen Schlafzimmer entsetzt anstarrte. Diese versuchte sich erfolglos herauszureden. Doch darauf wollen wir nun nicht weiter eingehen, da eine gewisse Privatsphäre noch bewahrt werden sollte.  
Mittlerweile war verständlicherweise auch der Rest der Familie erwacht und begann sich teils freudig erregt, teils mürrisch vor sich hin grummelnd, für das anstehende Fest herzurichten. Als sie sich langsam alle im Wohnzimmer eingefunden hatten, wurde Chepheus, der Herr des Hauses, geschickt, um seine Gattin hinunter zu geleiten.  
Noch während Olive im Türrahmen stand, begann die versammelte Mannschaft ein beschwingtes Happy Birthday anzustimmen. Die Hauselfen wackelten im Hintergrund munter mit den Ohren und gaben somit dem Gesamteindruck einen extravaganten Schliff.  
Wer ein solch extrem feines Gehör hatte wie wir – ach Unsinn, eigentlich hörte man es auch ohne besondere Hörkünste – dem mochte aufgefallen sein, wie folgende Diskussion das fröhliche Geburtstagszeremoniell unterbrach. Denn unter den engagierten Gästen befand sich auch ein wenig begeisterter Junge, um es genau zu benennen, der älteste Sohn Olives und Chepheus´ und somit der Erbe der Blacks, Sirius. Dieser stand abseits vom Geschehen und blickte gelangweilt in die Gegend, bis sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus ihn zornig von der Seite anpflaumte, oder sagen wir es etwas gehobener, wir befinden uns hier ja schließlich auf sehr niveauvollem Niveau ( :mrgreen: ), anfunkelte: _"Wo ist meine Gitarre! Sklave, bring sie mir, aber sofort, wenn ich bitten darf! Ich benötige sie dringendst zur Unterstützung der musikalischen Vollendung!" (Okay, das war nicht, was er wirklich gesagt hat, hier ist wiedereinmal die Phantasie mit uns durchgegangen. Hier kommt, was er wirklich sagte:)  
_„Warum singst du nicht mit, du Wand... ähm, ich meine Schandfleck!"  
Angesprochener erwiderte entnervt, wobei in seiner Stimme ein sehr, und wir meinen, wirklich _sehr_ ironischer Unterton mitschwang: „Ich habe mir die Stimmbänder rausgerissen, was meinst du denn!"  
_„Echt?", fragte Regulus ungläubig. „MAMA! Sirius hat sich die Stimmbänder rausgerissen, wir müssen nach St.Mungo´s!" Schluchzend warf er sich an Sirius´ Hals. „Oh, Sirius, das tut mir ja so leid für dich! Warum hast du das nur getan!" (Chrm, chrm, tut uns leid Das war jetzt nicht so ganz die Wahrheit, aber sie kommt hier:)  
_„Spinn hier nicht rum, Bruder! Es ist immerhin der Geburtstag unserer Mutter, hörst du, unserer Mutter! Für sie könntest du ausnahmsweise dein cooles Gehabe ablegen. Sie hat uns das Leben geschenkt.", empörte sich Regulus dramatisch (und in etwas intensiverer Lautstärke)  
„Spinn DU hier nicht rum, Bruderherz. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr zumindest der erste Teil deiner sowie meiner," an dieser Stelle verlieh er seiner Stimme einen anstößigen Klang, „Entstehung besonders missfallen hat.", meinte Sirius daraufhin herablassend.  
_„Was meinst du denn damit, Sirius?", fragte Regulus mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.  
Sirius schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick: „Na was wohl? Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass der Klapperstorch dich vor der Tür abgesetzt hat, oder?"  
„Nein," meinte der Jüngere außer sich, „er hat mich natürlich durch den Kamin geworfen!" (Höchstwahrscheinlich habt ihr es schon gemerkt g Hier die richtige Version:)  
_„Wie kannst du so obszöne Dinge von unseren Eltern sagen!" empörte sich Regulus lautstark, was dazu führte, dass die restliche Verwandtschaft in ihrem Ständchen unterbrochen fühlte und die streitenden Brüder pikiert ins Visier nahm.  
Sofort ging Elladora, die Tante der Jungen, auf Sirius los: „Wie kannst du es wagen, den Geburtstag deiner lieben Mutter zu stören!"  
„Ach, weißt du, Ella, das ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer! Ich kann´s dir gerne beibringen, wenn du willst...", bemerkte Sirius beiläufig und betrachtete interessiert seine Fingernägel.  
Gerade wollte Chepheus seinen missratenen Spross ordentlich zusammenstutzen, doch da griff Andromeda, Elladoras älteste Tochter und somit Cousine der beiden Jungen, rasch ein.  
„Ach, wisst ihr was, lasst uns doch einfach mit den Geschenken weitermachen!", meinte sie beschwichtigend. Die Beteiligten murrten griesgrämig, doch als Olive diesem Vorschlag erhaben zustimmte, ließen sie sich wiederwillig auf dem grün-samtenen Sofa nieder. Anschließend wandte sich Bellatrix, Elladoras jüngste Tochter, würdevollen Blickes ihrem Onkel Chepheus zu und fragte ihn lächelnd: „Willst du nicht mit deinem Geschenk beginnen, wie es der Brauch ist?"  
Chepheus nickte ihr zu und schnippte zweimal mit den Fingern, woraufhin eine rechteckige Schachtel direkt vor Olive in der Luft schwebend erschien.  
_„Für dich, mein Darling, mein Superstar, meine One and Only, mein Sinn des Lebens", begann er vielversprechend. „Für dich, mein Häschen!", endete er ernüchternd.  
„Danke, mein Herzblatt, mein Tiger, mein Tarzan! Lass mich deine Jane sein!", schnurrte sie anzüglich und sah ihn lüstern an. (Okay, ihr wisst ja schon Bescheid. Sorry, wir konnten uns einfach nicht stoppen! Also, hier folgt das wirkliche Geschehen:)  
_„Danke, mein Lieber.", sagte sie beherrscht. _(obwohl sie am liebsten mit den Augen ausgezogen hätte lol )  
_Sie griff sich das Päckchen aus der Luft und begann, es umsichtig auszuwickeln. _Hervor kam eine weitere Schachtel und darin befand sich eine weitere kleinere Schachtel und danach hätte nun eigentlich das Geschenk kommen sollen – doch das hatte ihr Gatte wohl vergessen. Zornig betrachtete sie ihren Gemahl (sagen wir mal so, wenn Blicke töten könnten ...) und bewarf ihn mit den leeren Schachteln. Plötzlich kamen auch die anderen auf den Geschmack und begannen, sämtliche erreichbaren Gegenstände aufeinander zu schleudern. Das ganze eskalierte in einer apokalyptischen Schlacht, in der es galt, zu entscheiden, was richtig war und was falsch. Narzissa ihrerseits entschied sich, unparteiisch den Kampf anzustacheln, um die Parteien gegeneinander aufzuhetzen, indem sie sich auf den Mahagonitisch stellte und wie ihm Fieberwahn gefangen in rhythmischen Abständen „Und Feuer!" schrie. (oh oh oh, das ist n bisschen viel geworden pfeif wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja...)  
_Zum Vorschein kam ein silbernes Diadem, das mit glänzenden Smaragden besetzt war.  
„Es gehörte einst Zarin Svetlana von Russland, eine geborene Slytherin. Es war ihr ganzer Stolz, ich hoffe es gefällt dir und schmückt dein Haupt ebenso wie damals das ihre. Ich weiß, es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit.", erklärte Chepheus seiner Gattin.  
Sie warf ihrem Gemahl einen beeindruckten Blick zu (und das soll etwas heißen) und legte das Diadem vorsichtig in die Schachtel zurück. Dem folgte eine angespannte Stille, in welcher alle von Sirius erwarteten, dass er als Ältester und Erbe der Blacks, das nächste Geschenk überreiche. Doch es tat sich nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Niente. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Andromeda vernehmlich und warf ihrem Cousin einen vielsagenden Blick zu: „Hast du nicht auch etwas zu überreichen, Sirius?"  
Sirius richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf, kramte etwas aus seinem Umhang hervor und knallte es seiner Mutter vor die Nase. „Na dann, viel Spaß damit.", meinte er grinsend.  
Die Spannung im Raum stieg ins Unerträgliche, da jeder eine gewisse Ahnung von der Art seines Geschenkes hatte. Olive beäugte das Päckchen misstrauisch und packte es nach einigen zögerlichen Momenten aus. Heraus fielen - - - drei pinke Plastiklockenwickler. Fragend hob Olive die Augenbrauen und wartete auf eine Erklärung von Seiten ihres Sohnes. Dieser meinte feixend: „Habe ich extra für dich gekauft, _Mami_. In einem Muggelladen, die waren da alle wirklich voll nett und haben mich doch super beraten, meinst du nicht? Die kannst du für deine laschen Haare hernehmen, damit sie wieder solche Locken haben, wie früher."  
Bevor noch irgendwer zu Wort kam, oder Olive auch nur ansatzweise ihre Empörung kundtun konnte, kreischte Bellatrix: „Muggelsachen in diesem Haus? _Wie bezaubernd! Kann ich mir die mal ausleihen, Olive? Ich wusste gar nicht, wie einfallsreich du bist, Sirius!" Mit einem seufzerisch verträumten Augenaufschlag klimperte sie ihn bewundernd an. (g tut uns schrecklich leid, wir bitten vielmals um Verzeihung)_ Das halte ich nicht aus! Hinfort damit!"  
Sirius lachte sie amüsiert aus: „Stell dich nicht so an, Bella, bei Salazar!"  
„Was hört man da aus deinem Mund? Solltest du nicht lieber auf diesen Gryffindor beziehen!", fragte sie ihn abwertend. Doch Regulus hinderte sie daran, diesen Streit weiter auszuweiten, indem er seine Mutter mit einem naiven Hundeblick ansah: „Mutter? Kann ich dir nun auch endlich mein Geschenk geben? Ich habe mir doch so viel Mühe gegeben..."  
„Natürlich, mein Schätzen.", erwiderte Olive gerührt und strich ihrem Jungen über das lockige Haar.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder der Hausherrin zu, als Regulus ihr freudestrahlend das Geschenk in die Hand drückte. Seine Mutter enthüllte das unordentlich eingepackte Präsent und zog ein Buch mit der Aufschrift So essen Sie sich schlank hervor. Peinlich berührtes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.  
Etwas verstimmt hüstelte Olive: „Danke, mein Kleiner ... das ist wirklich ... sehr ... lieb von dir."  
Währenddessen sah man Andromeda verhalten kichern, Sirius allerdings bemühte sich nicht im Geringsten, seine ausgeprägten Lachkrämpfe zurückzuhalten, was zu Folge hatte, dass Andromedas Selbstbeherrschung flöten ging und sie ebenfalls schallend zu lachen anfing. Ella und Bella _(uih, das reimt sich und was sich reimt, ist gut )_ bedachten die beiden mit einem strafenden Blick, während Regulus _wimmernd zusammenbrach. „Was habt ihr denn alle?", schrie er in tödlicher Qual. „Ich dachte, das würde dich freuen, Mami!", schluchzte er. (lol Naja, wir sind gerade sehr beschwingt, wenn ihr versteht. Also, hier die ... wahrscheinlichere Ausgabe des Geschehens: )_ sich beleidigt wegdrehte.  
„Ach, Regulus, mach dir nichts draus, wir wissen doch alle, es kommt von Herzen.", versuchte Narzissa, ihren Cousin zu trösten.  
Um das Geschehen voran zu bringen, beschließen wir an dieser Stelle, die nächsten 30 Minuten auszulassen, in welchen diskutiert wurde, ob das Geschenk nun taktlos sei oder nicht. Man muss dazu sagen, dass auf kein wirkliches Ergebnis dieser halben Stunde zurückzuschauen ist.  
Irgendwann beschloss Elladora der Diskussion ein Ende zu setzen und überreichte daher ihrer Schwägerin mit einem anzüglichen Augenzwinkern ihr... ,nennen wir es, Mitbringsel. Kritisch zog Olive ein silbernes Etwas hervor, das sich zum Schrecken aller als aufreizendes Dessous erwies. Versammelte Mannschaft (ausgenommen Elladora natürlich) starrte Olive an und versuchte krampfhaft, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie jene ihren Körper in _diesem_ Fummel verhüllte oder eben nicht verhüllte. Die beiden Black-Brüder warfen sich bei dieser doch nicht zu verdrängenden Vorstellung angeekelte Blicke zu.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt beide euren Spaß damit.", meinte Elladora und zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie nicht zu bemerken schien, wie Chepheus schwer schluckte _(und seine Erregung zu unterdrücken suchte lol)._ Im Hintergrund hörte man Sirius und Regulus seltsame und höchst unfeine Würgegeräusche von sich geben.  
Daraufhin machte Andromeda kurzen Prozess und beachtete die seltsamen Geräusche der Jungen nicht weiter, sondern gab Olive ihr Geschenk in Form einer aktuellen Photographie der gesamten Black´schen Sippe. Diese bedankte sich angemessen und stellte den Rahmen aus Perlmutt auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch. Wie es der Anstand gebot, kam Narzissa als nächste an die Reihe und reichte ihrer Tante ein mit Elfenhaar verpacktes kleines Packet. Olive betrachtete es fasziniert und öffnete es bedächtig. Einen Moment später hielt sie ein in japanische Seide gebundenes Buch in den Händen. Auf der Vorderseite war in mystischen Lettern „Traumtagebuch" eingestickt.  
„Ich hoffe, du kannst so etwas gebrauchen, um deine nächtlichen Eingebungen festzuhalten, liebste Tante.", hauchte Narzissa.  
Olive schaute etwas verwirrt in die Gegend und hoffte, dass ihre Nichte nicht etwa eine Ahnung von ihren „geheimen" Träumen hatte. Oder anders gesagt, von ihren _speziellen_ Fantasien. Sie warf ihrem Mann einen scheuen Blick zu und betete inständig, dass es niemanden auffallen würde.  
Wer solch ein ausgebildetes Gehör wie wir besaß, dem mag wohl aufgefallen sein, dass ein erleichterter Seufzer von Sirius kam, als seine jüngste Cousine endlich Anstalten machte, ihr Geschenk zu überreichen und damit das Ende des ersten Teils der Zeremonie symbolisierte.  
„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, wir schlagen hier Wurzeln...", murmelte er grimmig. Würdevoll erhob sich Bellatrix von ihrem Platz _und brachte Olive mit ehrfürchtigem Blick ihre Opfergabe dar.  
„Oh, große Olive! Nehmet meine Gabe entgegen, sie soll euch ein Zeichen in eurer unendlichem Macht sein!" Sie fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und versank in ein tiefes „Ohhhhmmmmm". (hust Also ... das waren nicht wir, die Tastatur hat sich selbstständig gemacht, ihr versteht pfeif)_ und ließ mit einem eleganten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ein vorerst undefinierbares Gebilde erscheinen. Bei näherem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass es sich bei besagtem Gegenstand um einen mit einem schwarzen Seidentuch verdeckten Käfig handelte. Mit einer anmutigen Beiläufigkeit stellte sie ihn vor ihrer Tante auf den Tisch. Diese streckte die Hand aus und zog sachte den Stoff hinunter, woraufhin ein leuchtend orangenes Ei mit schwarzen Streifen, das auf ein kleines schwarzes Samtkissen gebettet war, zum Vorschein kam. Olive betrachtete Bellatrix mit einer leisen Vorahnung in ihrem Blick.  
_„Liebstes Tantchen!", begann Bella wie auswendiggelernt, „wenn du dieses Ei bei Vollmond zu einem Rührei bereiten lässt und es anschließend verzehrst, dann", sie hob dramatisch die Stimme, „wirst du deine schon längst verlorene Jugend und Schönheit zurück erlangen!" (Lalalala, ja, also ... chrm)_  
„Dies ist ein Runespoor-Ei." ( °)  
Im Hintergrund ertönte ein erschrockenes Raunen.  
„Ich denke, diese Gattung müsste dir bekannt sein.", meinte sie an Olive gewandt mit einem fragenden Unterton.  
_„Natürlich Bella! Das sind doch diese kleinen flutschigen Matschteile. Diese dreiköpfigen ekligen Würmer!", empörte diese sich angewidert. (Ja ja, wir wissen es... wir versprechen uns zu bessern hust)_  
„Natürlich Bella! Runespoorschlangen waren früher die Lieblingstiere der Schwarzen Magier, nicht wahr? Weil sie durch ihr furchteinflößendes Erscheinen mit ihren orange-schwarzen Schuppen und den drei Köpfen äußerst geeignet waren zur Symbolisierung ihrer Dunkeln Künste. Sie sollen sehr schwierig und risikoreich aufzutreiben sein.", sagte Olive und betrachtete das Ei ehrfürchtig.  
„Wo das Kind sich rumtreibt!", kam es anerkennend von Elladora und auch alle anderen Anwesenden warfen Bellatrix und dem Ei respektvolle Blicke zu. (oder sagen wir lieber, fast alle anderen Anwesenden, denn einer, beim Namen genannt Sirius betrachtete seine Cousine abschätzend.)  
Schließlich erhob Olive erneut das Wort, nachdem sie das Geschenk ausgiebig bewundert hatte _und sich schon heimlich Gedanken machte, wie sie es wohl schnellstmöglichst ausbrüten könnte.  
_„Mein Dank gilt euch allen, _treue Untertanen! Ich werde euch günstig gesinnt sein und die Darbietungen in Ehren halten! Mögen eure Felder fruchtbar sein und die Kriege zu euren Vorteilen, Volk von Rom! ( lol Ehem ... also ... chrm, was soll man dazu sagen?)_ ob die Geschenke nun meinem Stil entsprachen – oder nicht." Bei dieser Aussage bedachte sie ihre beiden Söhne mit einem falschen Lächeln.  
„So, nun lasset uns also unseren Gaumen erfreuen.", meinte Chepheus gemessen und klatschte zweimal in die Hände. Daraufhin ertönte der imposante Klang einer Posaune, während sich die beeindruckenden großen Flügeltüren des Raumes öffneten. Herein kam - - - ein Hauself.  
Okay, nicht _nur _ein Hauself. Auf seinem Kopf balancierte er eine große Platte, auf der eine riesige mit dem Schriftzug _Tojours Pur_ versehene Torte stand.  
_Bei diesem Anblick wurden Sirius´Augen plötzlich seeeehr, seeehr groß und im nächsten Augenblick sah man ihn, sich mit einem wilden Aufschrei auf die Torte stürzen.  
„Mein Sccchaaatzzzz!", zischte er dämonisch.  
_Vorsichtig trippelte der Elf auf den großen Mahagonitisch zu und stellte die Torte dort in die Mitte. Anschließend deutete er eine Verbeugung in Richtung Olive an und verschwand mit einem leisen „Blubb".  
Hieraufhin ließen sich die Blacks an dem großen Esstisch nieder.  
Klug, wie er war, fiel es Regulus sofort auf, dass ein Platz unbesetzt blieb. (Seiner Meinung nach) unauffälligst rammte er seinem Bruder den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Wer tut´n noch kommen?"  
„Hast du etwa schon wieder für Vater mit aufdecken lassen, Mutter?", fragte Andromeda nun mit einem strengen Unterton in der Stimme Elladora.  
„Ja, natürlich, Schätzchen, was denkst du von mir?", antwortete die Angesprochene in hoher Tonlage ihrer Tochter.  
„Willst du dich nicht setzen, Orion, Liebling?", zwitscherte sie, während sie sich zu einem anscheinend nur für sie sichtbaren Mann umwandte.  
Von allen Seiten hörte man genervtes Gemurmel. „Geht das schon wieder los!"  
Besorgt musterte Narzissa ihre Mutter. „Aber, Mutter, Vater ist tot. Sieh es doch bitte endlich ein.", seufzte sie.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Elladora sie entgeistert an. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur behaupten, Kind? Sieh, da steht er doch wahrlich und leibhaftig!"  
Erneutes Aufstöhnen ging durch die Reihen, doch schlussendlich kam man stillschweigend zu der Übereinkunft, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen.  
_Nun ließ Elladora wieder einmal die Hausfrau raushängen_, machte sich daran, den Kuchen anzuschneiden und verteilte ihn auf die Anwesenden. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, _auf _die Anwesenden. Aufeinmahl sah sie eine Spinne über den Tisch krabbeln, und ließ mit einem spitzen Aufschrei das Stück, das sie gerade in der Hand hielt, fallen. Es landete auf --- Olive. Diese ließ einen kampfeslustigen Schrei vernehmen und begann, wie wild auf ihrem Kleid herumzuwischen.  
_„Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" kreischte sie, sprang von ihrem Platz auf und stürzte sich auf Ella. In Reaktion darauf rief Elladora völlig verstört nach ihrem Gemahl. „Orion! Beschütze mich!" Der nicht mehr unter den Lebenden verweilende Orion konnte seiner Gattin in dieser Situation natürlich auch keine große Hilfe sein.  
Deshalb war Elladora ihrer Schwägerin vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert. Wenn nicht Bella eingegriffen und die beiden Streithennen auseinandergescheucht hätte, hätte Elladora ihren Gemahl wohl wirklich bald grüßen können. (hmhmhmhmhmhm ... ja, chrm, also)  
_„Oh, tut mir furchtbar Leid, Olive! Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Aber reg dich nicht auf, Schätzchen!" Schätzchen hingegen keifte ihre Schwägerin angriffslustig an: „Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten! An meinem eigenen Geburtstag, in meinem eigenem Haus, an meinem eigenen Tisch hat mein eigener Kuchen nichts auf meinem eigenen Kleid verloren!"  
Chepheus legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ruhig Blut, Häschen. Sie hat es doch nicht absichtlich gemacht."  
Eine Weile murrte Olive noch grimmig, bevor sie sich wieder beruhigte. Die anderen hatten sich derweil schon über die äußerst schmackhafte Torte hergemacht.  
Der Rest der Feier verlief vergleichsweiße harmlos, abgesehen von einigen nichtigen Streitigkeiten über dies und jenes.  
Was wohl noch zu erwähnen wäre, war die kleine Begebenheit, die sich zum Ende der Feierlichkeiten hin zugetragen hatte.  
Denn als sich die Gesellschaft langsam auflöste, sah man Chepheus seine Gattin eiligen Schrittes die Stufen zum ehelichen Gemach hinaufgeleiten. Einige Minuten später konnte man gedämpfte Laute vernehmen. (Wenn man solch eine geschulte Beobachtungsgabe wie wir besitzt, hätte man wohl mitbekommen können, wie Olive kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden Elladoras Geschenk unauffällig in ihren Umhang gleiten ließ.)  
Wer außerdem ein solch geschultes Gehör besitzt wie wir, der konnte diesen Tönen wohl folgende Strophen entnehmen.

_**I was made for loving you baby  
**__**And you were made for loving me  
**__**And I can't get enough of you baby  
**__**Can't you get enough of me...?**_

**Finished **

° siehe "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" von Newt Scamander, S. 51, Runespoor

* * *

Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Wir hoffen, es hat Spaß gemacht ;)  
Und seht ihr diesen netten kleinen, lila-blauen Button? Ja? Na was wartet ihr noch? Drücken! ;)

Grüße,

Gwen und Andra


End file.
